


piano under stars

by YAMAGUWUCHI



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, Getting Together, Lowercase, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Morning Cuddles, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Piano, jisung has ocd, kinda ooc ??, the others are barely mentioned woops, their on a tour bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI
Summary: in which jisung and minho fall in love listening to piano under stars.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: obsessions and compulsions





	1. “i can’t sleep without you”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multi chapter fic, so i hope you like it :D please leave kudos and comments !! 
> 
> also, please let me know if there are any mistakes !!

snores, some loud and some soft, could be heard from all over the tour bus. it was a little after 3 am, and the boys retired to bed a bit before 2 after going through tons of gifts from their first show. 

jisung laid awake in his bed, the disco lights he put in his bunk flashing over his face while piano melodies played through his earbuds. the music usually put him right to sleep, that and the short but quiet snores from minho. they had been sharing rooms at the time, so long that jisung wasn't used to not sleeping by him. 

jisung always played the music on a low volume so minho wouldn't wake up, because he'd usually fall asleep first, but now with the rumbling bus and other noises from other bunks, jisung couldn't hear minho. jisung couldn't fall asleep. 

he had tried, really. he changed positions more than a dozen times, and he'd try to imagine sleeping back at home with minho in the bed next to his. but with the sounds of other cars outside and the shakiness of the bus, he couldn't. nothing was working. 

jisung didn't like being tired in the morning, and with the way things were going, he knew he would be. they were supposed to be on a radio show by eight am, and he'd hate to be snappy on the air. 

jisung sighed and leaned forward, turning the lights off. he thought it would help, because they could be distracting. it didn't, clearly, because he checked his phone a few minutes before four and nearly groaned. 

he didn't know other quick sleeping remedies. melatonin and warm milk didn't work for him, only piano and minho. he didn't know how he fell asleep before they became roommates. 

he really thought about sleeping on the floor next to minho's bunk, but being uncomfortable would only make him more irritable later on. 

he sighed and sat up, moving the curtain and leaning over the side of the bunk. his body was slouched with his face in his hands, rubbing his tired eyes. he was careful to jump down on the floor, so he wouldn't make much noise. 

jisung stood there for a good couple of minutes, contemplating his next move. he finally gave in to his tiredness and crouched to the floor. he could now hear the soft noises minho made. 

"minho hyung?" he asked, his voice quiet but not enough to be a whisper. 

minho was a light sleeper, which was why jisung was always so quiet when they went to bed. minho mentioned to jisung once that he could hear his music through his earbuds, and jisung was sure not to play it loud again. he didn't know that minho didn't mind it very much, it was quite relaxing if he had to be honest. 

jisung heard a bit of movement before the curtain slid over a bit. it was much too dark, and minho could only see jisung's brightly colored hair, but jisung's eyes adjusted a while ago. he could see minho's furrowed brows and tired eyes. 

"what happened, jisung?" minho sat up slightly, his arm holding his upper body weight. "you okay?" 

"i can't sleep without you," jisung breathed out. he didn't mean for it to come out so romantic, because it wasn't. jisung couldn't sleep. that was it. 

"oh," minho said. by now he could see the earbuds in jisung's ears and the frown on his face. "do you wanna sleep with me?" 

jisung's eyes widened, definitely interpreting the sentence another way. it was just that minho sounded so innocent when he said it. it put thoughts in his brain that he didn't know if he wanted them there or not. 

"i don't know if i'd fit," jisung whispered back. 

he didn't know what he was expecting when he told minho he couldn't sleep. maybe a pat on the shoulder and a 'try harder,' or even 'do you wanna watch tv until you fall asleep?' but not this. 

minho moved closer to the wall. "too bad," he said. 

jisung hesitated. he felt bad now, because he bothered minho at an unreasonable hour for something that wasn't his fault. 

but minho didn't look very bothered, well with what jisung could see in the dark. 

jisung moved the curtain over more and crawled in. it was a tight fit. their bodies touched, clothes against clothes and skin against skin. minho reached over jisung and shut the curtain, which the younger could feel rustling against his back. 

minho settled back down, his face about an inch above jisung's. they shared a pillow, and they shared a blanket, which minho reached down to pull over them. 

though, before minho closed his eyes, he took one of jisung's earbuds and put it in his ear. it was a tune he didn't recognize, but he decided that he liked it. 

"now go to sleep," minho muttered and shut his eyes. 

jisung did as well. he found himself falling asleep within minutes, with piano and minho's snores in his ears.


	2. “i’m sorry”

in the morning, jisung found himself halfway out of minho's bunk, the curtain bunched over his body. he felt the coldness of the floor and no longer heard any music.

it was also daylight, but still too dark to be any later than seven. he figured he woke up because of being uncomfortable, because the only people ever up that early was minho and seungmin.

jisung moved his head so he could see minho's face. he seemed to still be sleeping, and not wanting to bother him any more than he had earlier, he started to move away to get back to his bunk.

though minho wasn't asleep, he just didn't want to move to wake jisung up. minho opened his eyes and gave the other boy a smile.

"did i wake you up?" jisung asked. "i'm sorry."

minho shook his head, "no. i just didn't wanna wake you."

jisung nodded before deciding to move back on minho's bunk. he looked up a bit to meet minho's eyes, "i'm sorry for bothering you last night. it was selfish of me to wake you up because of me."

"shut up, jisung," minho said. he made sure to keep his voice low. "you know that if i were bothered by you j would say something."

jisung knew that was true. minho was known for keeping his opinions and feelings to himself, much to the dislike of the other band members. though, if minho was uncomfortable, he would have told jisung. 

that still didn't make up for the fact that jisung still had a flood of guilt playing at him. he didn't really have a reason to be guilty, especially after what minho told him, but he just got overwhelmed with intrusive thoughts about apologizing, and he just had to say sorry again.

"i'm sorry, min," he mumbled again and looked away. he had the urge to say it a bit more, but retaliated against his own mind and bit his tongue.

"it's fine, honestly," minho said. "don't feel guilty for not being able to sleep. if I can help you, i will. you're not bothering me, sungie."

minho's reassurement gave him the extra push to focus on something else.

practically the whole world knew of jisung's ocd after it was accidentally mentioned on an interview, but they didn't know he would get these little flare ups occasionaly when he'd get overwhelmed, sometimes to the point of crying.

the band did help a lot, being consoling about little things or distracting jisung with something else. minho seemed to have a special trick, because jisung didn't think about saying sorry after that.

they both heard someone get out of bed, if the bathroom door opening and closing was any indication.

"do you know where my phone is?" jisung asked and started patting around. tt was in his sweatpants pocket before he fell asleep, but it disappeared some time between then and now.

minho sat up, making sure to bend over so he wouldn't hit his head.

"jisung? why is your phone on the floor?" came chan's voice.

jisung smiled sheepishly at minho before peeking his head out of the bunk.

"i guess it fell when i was sleeping," jisung explained briefly and grabbed it.

"mhm," chan hummed and crossed his arms. "we have to be ready in less than an hour, so hurry up."

jisung pulled open the curtain and crawled out and stood. he stretched before going to the bathroom.

everyone seemed to be awake by now. the bus started to fill as more people left their bunks.

jisung didn't get as much sleep as he wanted, but talking to minho seemed to have lifted his mood. he thought it was strange how much the elder could impact him, with sleeping and intrusive thoughts and now altering his mood.

jisung changed, the main color of his attire being black. he slipped on his rings and a necklace, adjusting it so the clip couldn't be seen, before leaving the room to watch television until the rest of the guys were ready.

as the minutes dragged on, a steady pick up of rain started to hit the roof of the bus.

jisung sat on the couch next to seungmin, who seemed wide awake. his earbuds were in, music playing while he scrolled through twitter. 

he turned his phone slightly towards jisung, so he could see what he was reading. jisung laid his head against the couch, leaning towards seungmin. 

he didn't mind listening to the buzz of music coming from the younger's earbuds, or the other shouts from around the bus. he kind of took comfort in it, because the bus being silent was uncommon and odd. 

though the noise soon quieted down as everyone finished getting ready, and the bus's engine stopped in front of the radio station. seungmin turned off his music and stood up with everyone else. 

"let's go, manager-nim is inside waiting!" chan shouted before opening the door and rushing to the building in front of him, a jacket held above his head. 

it was pouring by now, the steady rain had quickly turned into a downpour.

jisung threw up his hood before following chan out and inside, the other members soon leaving the bus, as well.

the boys were ushered into a room, where microphones sat on a large table. they took their seats and waited until the host introduced them.

-

the interview was as normal as it ever was, with the occasional odd question from a fan.

but jisung liked the interviews where he didn't have to be so revealing about his life. he'd much rather answer the same questions then be put out of his comfort zone. 

the boys had a scheduled photoshoot that day, but with the rain outside, it was canceled. with all the extra time, they arrived at the venue early, which left them with more time to goof around and just relax. 

jisung wasted no time in claiming a couch in the green room and closing his eyes. he seemed to have no trouble falling asleep now, but minho speaking close to him could have a reason for that. it seemed that minho was all over his head now. when he tried to sleep, waking up, and when he'd get anxiety. it was all minho. 

he and minho were best friends, and best friends think about each other. what other reason would there be? none. 

and while jisung laid asleep, curled on the couch, minho watched him from the corner of his eye, felix's words to him not really registering. 

he couldn't help but wonder about the early morning that he and jisung shared. he knew jisung had anxiety, and he knew that jisung has had trouble sleeping before, but he seemed so desperate. but he also seemed so conflicted, like he didn't want anyone bothered by something he couldn't help. 

minho was sure jisung debated with himself for a while, because minho knew jisung.


	3. “do you wanna go swimming?”

"you alright to sleep tonight?" was the first thing minho asked when everyone started getting ready for bed. 

jisung honestly wasn't expecting the question. he figured minho would think it were a one time thing, and jisung did too. surely he could sleep fine tonight. 

"hey, we're gonna find a hotel, so pack an overnight bag," chan walked into the room and began rummaging around for clothes. 

"okay, but sungie's rooming with me this time!" minho shouted, making sure the rest of the bus heard. 

"what? that's not fair!" jeongin poked his head into the room. 

there seemed to always be a constant fight about who got to room with jisung, mainly because he was the most clean. 

they had deemed it funny, though, how at home jisung was very careless of messes, didn't bother picking up after himself or others. but the thought of hundreds, possibly even thousands, of other people being in the same hotel room as him at one point, made his skin crawl. 

he was wary of where he threw his clothes, of keeping everything inside his suitcase, because even if the rooms were cleaned after each visit, he never believed it was enough. 

jisung quickly jumped into the conversation, making up an excuse, albeit shyly, "actually, i think it'd be best to room with minho hyung right now. i've been having some anxiety recently, and hyung's been helping me out." 

what jisung said wasn't a total lie, because he was on the verge of panicking that early morning, knowing he could possibly have no sleep and have to suffer the entire day. minho helped him sleep, just like how he would most likely help him tonight, as well. 

jeongin gave the pair a guilty smile, "alright, then i guess it's fair." 

jisung gave him a smile back and also started packing a bag. they didn't need much, just pajamas, an outfit for tomorrow, and toiletries. he made sure he had everything, before going to his bunk where his electronics were. 

he put his laptop and chargers in his bag, also grabbing his earbuds. he would probably get some sort of inspiration between then and now to start or continue a song, so he couldn't possibly leave his laptop behind. 

the boys were told by their manager that the hotel was a good hour away, so jisung crawled up into his bunk until then. he didn't bother shutting the curtain, mostly because his leg was hanging off the side, and he was too comfy too move. 

he watched as everyone else started settling down in their bunks or on the couches. he saw minho sit down next to seungmin and immediately jump into a conversation, possibly teasing the younger or speaking about his cats. 

jisung thought about going out and socializing, but decided against it. the members, except felix who was probably in his bunk, were tightly packed into the small living room area, laughing, and jisung would feel bad to break it all up. 

jisung pulled his earbuds from his bag, plugging them into his phone and putting them in his ears. the last thing he heard before the hum of a piano started playing was minho's laugh. 

-

the bus pulled into the back of the hotel's parking lot near the back, nearly taking three spots. 

jisung looked at the the time on his phone. it was well past midnight, but still early enough where jisung was just beginning to feel drowsy. he turned off his music and removed his earbuds. he rolled out of his bed, his feet landing on the floor with a thump. he slung his bag over his shoulder, careful not to jostle it too much with a small fear nagging at him that'd he'd hurt the computer and his songs would be gone. 

it was irrational though, very, because chan always made sure to keep copies, copies of copies, just for the sake of jisung's incessant worrying. 

everyone was standing and getting their belongings, though felix was still in his bunk, where him snoring was heard throughout the bus. 

"can someone grab lix's stuff? he wasn't feeling well earlier, so i'll carry him in," changbin said, before hyunjin grabbed both of their bags and followed seungmin from the bus. 

"you look tired," minho said to jisung, as they walked towards the hotel. 

"not really," jisung said, which was true. he didn't get a lot of sleep, but he seemed wide awake. 

minho held open the door for jisung, and waited there for the other members to go in. 

"he okay?" jisung whispered and gestured towards felix, who had his arms loosely wrapped around changbin's neck while being held in a bridal position. 

"he'll be fine," changbin replied, a lilt of worry in his voice, and walked towards the front desk. 

they weren't really supposed to check into a hotel that early, or late as some may argue, but their manager must have weasled around for them to allow it. 

they were handed room keys by the tired looking receptionist, and they moved as a herd to the elevators. 

"i'm gonna take the stairs," minho said to jisung, like he always did when elevators were involved. he had this great fear of them ever since he was younger, and would have a panic attack whenever being on one. 

jisung nodded, "i'll walk with you." 

they set off towards the third floor, while the others waited for the elevator. 

"since you're not tired," minho started, "do you wanna go swimming?" He had read on a sign that the pool was open for 24 hours. 

jisung gave minho a smirk, frowning right after, "i don't have my swim trunks." 

minho shrugged, "neither do i. just wear your boxers." 

jisung's smirk reappeared, and he started racing up the stairs, the fear of his laptop being damaged completely leaving his mind, with minho shouting and running after him. they didn't even think about the sleeping people in the building, just each other, acting like young, free spirited kids. 

their feet pounded against the carpeted hallway, looking around at the numbers on the walls to find their room. 

minho abruptly stopped, grabbing jisung's wrist so he'd stop as well. 

"found it," he panted out and put the key card into the slot, hearing a beep before opening the door. 

they went in, breathing deeply, and claimed their beds, minho choosing the one closest to the windows. bags were thrown onto mattresses and articles of clothing were tossed onto the floor. 

"i'll get towels," jisung said and went into the bathroom. he took two off the shelf, which left two for showers later. 

they made sure to have a room key and their phones with them before heading towards the pool. with regained breathing, they chose to take their time in walking down the stairs. 

they used the key to get into the pool area, chlorine filling their nostrils, and they tossed their stuff onto a lawn chair. 

"ready?" minho laughed before jumping in, splashing water out onto jisung. 

"rude!" jisung shouted when minho resurfaced and jumped in next to him. 

they quickly got used to the chilly water temperature, with how many laps and tricks they did in such a short time. 

it was just them, no director giving orders, no camera shoved in their faces. it felt nice. 

"i think my legs are jelly," jisung said. he leaned his back against the concrete edge, his legs lazily floating in front of him. "you wanna go in the hot tub?" 

minho quickly agreed and lifted himself out of the pool, jisung chuckled and followed, swimming to the ladder and getting out, his boxers clinging to his skin, while water dripped down his body. his hair was also flattened down, the strands sticking to his forehead. 

minho messed with the hot tub settings first, then got in after jisung. the water stung against their skin, but it felt so relaxing after barely having a break for weeks. bubbles started to rise as well as the heat, and the two relaxed across from one another, their arms floating in the water, moving as the water moved. 

minho positioned himself so his shoulders were also under the heat, before deciding to speak up, "was what you said earlier today true? about you getting anxiety?" 

jisung's eyebrows raised a bit, before he nodded. "yeah, and i know i could have told someone about it, but it's not a big deal, really-" 

"it is, though, sungie. i wanna take care of you if you're not feeling well," maybe it was genuine worry, or the years he had on him talking, but whatever it was had jisung's heart speeding up. 

“okay,” jisung whispered, head tilted down, he felt a bit guilty, even though he had no reason to be. “i’ll tell you.” 

“thank you.” 

-

they returned to their room a bit after three, their bodies lightly dried off but still had a clinging feeling of liquid. 

"i'm gonna take a quick shower," jisung said, grabbing his bag and locking himself into the bathroom. 

now that his mind wasn't clouded by excitement, happiness, or relaxation, he tremendously became aware of the amount of germs he could have touched in that area. 

the edges of the pool, the towel from the lawn chair that may have never been cleaned, the bit of water that landed in his mouth, though chlorinated, still made him seemingly feel bacteria crawling against his tongue. 

while jisung showered, minho changed into dry clothes, and luckily he brought extra boxers. he kept the wet items on the ground until jisung was done, so he could drape them over the side of the tub. 

jisung stayed true to his word, and was out of the shower in roughly five minutes. minho picked up his wet stuff and also grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste from his bag. 

he layed his towel and boxers next to jisung's, and he brushed his teeth quickly, so that he could finally go to sleep. all the swimming tired him out. 

when he left the bathroom, jisung was curled into his bed, earbuds in and eyes skimming over his screen. he typed something before turning the phone off, looking up and meeting minho's eyes. 

"that your mom?" minho asked and flopped onto his bed. 

"yep," jisung chuckled, comfort flitting through the noise, "she's always worried." 

"you'll be alright sleeping tonight, right?" minho practically repeated his question from earlier, which jisung never answered. 

jisung had forgotten about the question, but he knew his answer now, because minho was right there, with no other sounds except the piano. 

"i think i'll be okay." 

jisung received a grin before the lamp was turned off and minho drifted to sleep. 

jisung easily fell asleep that night.


	4. “this is nice”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING // there is an anxiety attack in this chapter at the beginning

it was jisung who woke up in the wee hours of the morning with his breath beginning to quicken, his hands shaking beside him. 

he pulled his earbuds out and stood up, maneuvering his way out between his and minho's beds, his feet beginning to pace as his fingers interlocked behind his head. 

he didn't realize how loud he was being, how deep and raspy his breaths were, how loud his feet hit the floor. he didn't even notice when minho sat up in his bed, making out jisung's pacing figure with just the moon and street lights. 

"sungie?" minho made sure to keep his voice low, to soften it as to not startle the former. "jisung, what's wrong?" 

jisung's mind was foggy, his thoughts clouded with the fact he couldn't breathe, which only made the attack worse. 

"i- i can't breathe," he finally stuttered out, arms falling to his sides and footsteps faltering to look at minho, or atleast the outline of him. 

"okay," minho got up, despite not knowing what to do at all in this situation. "how about we go outside for some fresh air, will that help?" he suggested, already grabbing a key card and slipping on his shoes. 

jisung agreed, just hoping that minho being with him could get his breathing under control. he followed minho to the elevators, but his mind seemed to clear for a split second to realize that the elder is terrified of them. 

jisung never asked for the reason he didn't like them, if it was how claustrophobic they feel, how the cords holding it up could snap any second, how he could be trapped in there for hours with no help. jisung only knew that the level of fear was shared with his fear of heights, and minho would only choose to go on them if he knew his legs would ache for days if he constantly went up and down stairs. 

"minho, we can take the stairs," jisung managed to say through heavy breaths. 

"it's fine. taking them will make you lose more breath," minho said and dragged him into the lift by his hand. 

minho knew he could have made jisung take the elevator while he took the stairs, but the last thing he wanted to do was leave jisung alone. 

minho pressed the ground floor button and closed his eyes, trying to keep his focus on jisung's hand that he hadn't let go of. he tightened his grip before sighing once they heard a ding. 

he realized that was the first time he's never gotten a panic attack in an elevator. 

they walked outside through the way they came in, a wave of cool air hitting their faces. goosebumps rose on their sleeveless skin, but their connected hands were warm. 

jisung's breathing had begun to slow once their fingers interlaced, but his lungs still felt heavy and his brain still felt cloudy. he tried breathing deeply like his mother always showed him, but he would stop halfway which made the attack worse. 

the fresh air definitely helped, but it was the elder who helped the most. he found himself calming down within seconds of standing out there with minho. 

"will music help?" minho asked, already pulling out his phone and sorting through his playlists. 

jisung took another deep breath, this one filling his lungs and made him feel good again, like he never woke up panting in the first place. 

"maybe," jisung spoke and found his breathing steadying more and more as minho shuffled a playlist and out came the blues of jazz. 

jisung couldn't help but start tapping the heel of his foot, entirely off beat, but he just felt like moving, he felt like dancing and jumping and acting like a child again. 

jisung's ocd and anxiety began to worsen when he first joined jype and music completely took over his life. back then, though, he didn't live with supportive friends who atleast tried to understand what he was going through, unlike his old schoolmates. 

jisung hadn't even realized how bad it had gotten until he broke down one day while filming the survival show, beginning to cry whilst practicing the dance routine. he became overwhelmed with everything all at once, orders being shouted, the ringing of the speakers, how he had decided in that very moment that he just had to count his steps, not able to focus on which move was next. 

he had run out of the room, a sort of instinct, because he didn't want anyone to see him break down so bad. but of course he was ran after and comforted in the most comforting way possible. 

"do you feel better?" minho asked once he noticed jisung's calm breathing and the loosened grip on his hand. 

"yeah," jisung sighed out, "thank you, hyung." 

"of course," minho gave him a smile. 

"do you want to dance?" jisung asked with a wide grin, suddenly feeling absolutely delightful. he still had a tightened pressure in his chest, though, one that he hoped would disappear soon enough. 

"of course," the elder chuckled, not able to deny his question. 

they found themselves carelessly hopping and skittering around in the close to empty parking lot, their arms sometimes locking for a cotton eyed joe style, or kicking their feet out towards each other. it was nothing like their detailed, fine tuned dance routines. it was just them, feeling as though their responsibilities were no longer crushing their shoulders. 

the jazz changed to a soft and sweet piano tune. their dancing feet faltered and moved closer, till heads were laid on shoulders and fingers were twirled in fabric. 

"this is nice," minho spoke against jisung, the vibrations in his throat going through the latter's shirt. 

"yeah. yeah it is," jisung hummed back. 

neither of them knew how they should slowly dance, whether they should sway or twirl, despite minho's years of lessons. they went with a small sidestep, with their feet bumping occasionally. it felt inexperienced, like it was even more real than it actually was. they never carelessly danced, always putting in all of their effort to not disappoint. but it was just them, no pressure of being perfect leaning on them. 

the moment felt too intimate for two friends to be dancing under the stars with lovely music playing. but they played it off to themselves that it was just dancing, they did it all the time. that time wasn't special, and it never would be. 

but maybe this was a long time coming, ever since holding hands during the survival show. 

jisung couldn't help but run his hands over minho's soft shirt. 

and minho couldn't help but bring his hand to the back of jisung's neck.


	5. “i like you enough to try”

call it a heat of the moment thing, but lips were placed over lips, and hair brushed over calloused skin, and hearts beated rapidly in chests. 

neither of them felt the need to run off or push the other away after they separated, but only to embrace each other in a hug filled with neck kisses and another piano tune beginning to play. 

"let's go inside, yeah?" minho asked and leaned back to look into jisung's eyes. 

the latter nodded, so minho turned off the music as to not wake anyone up (which they didn't think of the first time entering the hotel). 

they took the stairs, slower this time. their arms were wrapped around waists, and their legs were so close they tripped multiple times. 

they both laid onto jisung's bed once getting into the room, kicking off their shoes carelessly and shrugging off their shirts. 

jisung felt around for his phone, finding it huddled under a heap of comforter. he pulled on the wires of the earbuds until they were finally free, putting one in his ear and the other in minho's. 

he pressed play on his music, 'The Waltz Between Us' continuing where it'd left off. 

him and minho snuggled close to each other, sharing a few short kisses before muttering goodnights.

the curtains were open and white lights filled the sky, the two falling asleep to piano under stars. 

-

"this will be tough," muttered minho the next morning, still wrapped up with jisung. the earbuds, again, were out of their ears and lost somewhere, but it wasn't a problem at the moment, "but i like you enough to try." 

"me too," jisung breathed out, curling bits of minho's hair around his fingers, "but can we keep this a secret for now? i-it kinda seems selfish, but I didn't even realize how much I like boys until last nigh-" 

"shh," minho said soothingly, "of course we can. i didn't expect to go telling everyone either." 

jisung gave him a smile, one that showed passion and gratefulness and love. 

minho returned it with sparkling eyes. 

a knock interrupted their moment, the two jerking their heads towards the door. 

"not it!" minho shouted, making jisung groan and get up. 

he opened the door to a lively looking chan and changbin, them both stepping past jisung inside the room. 

"why aren't you in the window bed?" was the first thing chan asked, sitting on the mentioned bed. 

it was a thing that the spot next to the window was minho's, mostly because he always called it. ever since he was little, he always wanted to see the stars closely. 

jisung and minho's eyes widened, the looks slipping past the other two. 

minho quickly tried thinking of an excuse, but jisung hurriedly said, "i needed it." 

he hated lying to his friends, especially using his disorder as an excuse, but coming out was a big thing, and neither of them were ready for it. 

"okay," chan said, smiled, “i don't think felix will make it to the interview today." 

"that bad, huh?" minho asked and sat up, running his fingers over his tired eyes. 

"yeah," changbin said and sat next to chan, "he can barely get up." 

"he'll be better soon," jisung assured, leaning against the cool wall, crossing his arms over his chest as they erupted with goosebumps. 

changbin nodded, but a worried expression remained on his face. 

"anyways," chan started, "we're heading down to breakfast if you want anything." 

jisung and minho shared a look before the latter spoke up, "yeah, let us get dressed first. we'll meet you down there." 

the other two left with quick goodbyes, leaving the lovers alone. 

"you ready for today?" jisung asked and crawled back under the blanket, curling up beside minho. 

"as long as i'm with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was super short, but i enjoyed writing it very much. i havent finished a story in what feels like forever, and even though i could add so much more, i like where i ended it. i hope you liked it, as well! 
> 
> also, this story is unedited, so if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out!


End file.
